gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Valíria e os Dragões
"Valíria e os Dragões" faz parte do Guia Completo para Westeros, uma série de animações especiais inclusas no Blu-ray da 1ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Harry Lloyd como Viserys Targaryen. Sinopse Viserys Targaryen conta a história de Valíria, desde a ascensão como a maior civilização já vista no mundo até sua destruição na Perdição Narração 'Viserys Targaryen: ' A leste de Westeros fica o Mar Fumegante, onde nenhum navio ousa navegar. Há aqueles que juram que ele é assombrado por demônios, e quem pode dizer que estão errados? Pois foi lá, há milhares de anos, que um evento cataclísmico ocorreu, destruindo uma das maiores civilizações da história. Os detalhes precisos de suas origem estão perdidos para nós, mas diz-se que os valirianos eram uma modesta comunidade de pastores, cuidando de seus rebanhos em uma pequena península do grande continente oriental. Em um dia fatídico, numa área vulcânica conhecida como Quatorze Fogos, eles fizeram uma descoberta incrível: dragões. Eram criaturas monstruosas e escamadas, com asas enormes, garras afiadas e sopro ardente. Também é dito que eles tinham uma conexão enraizada com a magia. Com o passar do tempo, os valirianos conseguiram domar as bestas. Aproveitando seu imenso poder, eles fundaram uma cidade de maravilhas diferente de qualquer uma que já existiu. Eles se aperfeiçoaram em magia e metalurgia, criando armas incomuns de aço forjado com feitiços. Empunhando essas armas, montados em seus dragões, os valirianos conquistaram as terras vizinhas e lentamente se expandiram para o oeste. Na época, o Império Ghiscari dominava a maior parte do grande continente oriental e tentou impedir a expansão de Valíria. As legiões Ghiscari atacaram os valirianos cinco vezes, mas nunca conseguiram derrotá-los. Finalmente, os valirianos marcharam até sua capital - Velha Ghis - e a obliteraram, transformando suas ruas e edifícios em cinzas com fogo de dragão, e apagando o povo Ghiscari e sua cultura da face da terra. A Cidade Franca de Valíria, como veio a ser chamada, tornou-se a civilização mais avançada do mundo conhecido, com seu próprio idioma, deuses e cultura. O alcance dos valirianos se estendia por toda a parte, cobrindo a maior parte do continente. Grandes cidades foram construídas e estradas foram pavimentadas, todas retornando para Valíria. O Domínio prosperaria por quase cinco mil anos. Mas não duraria para sempre. Um evento que ficou conhecido apenas como a Perdição devastou os valirianos, sua capital e terras vizinhas. A península por si só foi despedaçada, tornando-se o que agora é o Mar Fumegante. Presumia-se que todos os dragões tivessem sido perdidos, assim como os feitiços, conhecimento e história registrada dos valirianos. Assim, o poderoso império desmoronou. O que causou esse cataclismo? Ninguém sabe ao certo. Alguns dizem que foi uma erupção vulcânica. Outros dizem que foi a própria magia dos valirianos que deu fim a eles. Em todo caso, a Perdição e a devastação do povo valiriano foi total... com exceção de uma ilhazinha rochosa no Mar Estreito: Pedra do Dragão. Foi lá que os Targaryens - os últimos da Antiga Valíria - viveram. Eles esperariam por outros cem anos antes de desencadear a fúria do dragão em outro continente - Westeros. Aparições Personagens * Rei Aegon I Targaryen, o "Conquistador" (não identificado) * Balerion, o "Terror Negro" (não identificado) Casas Nobres * Casa Targaryen Lugares * Ghiscar ** Velha Ghis * Mar Estreito ** Pedra do Dragão * Mar Fumegante * Península Valiriana ** Quatorze Fogos ** Antiga Valíria Governos * Império Ghiscari * Cidade Franca de Valíria Eventos * Perdição de Valíria * Guerras Ghiscari Diversos * Dragões * Magia (mencionada) * Idioma Valiriano * Aço Valiriano (mencionado) en:Valyria and the Dragons